The present invention relates to a buffer system for fastener driving devices. Such devices drive, for example, nails or the like by means of a driver piston which is guided in a cylinder and activated by pressurized air.
German Pat. (DE-PS) No. 2,339,163 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,989 discloses a driving device for driving nails or the like which is equipped with a buffer system including a relatively soft buffer element made of a material, the volume of which is compressible.
The buffer system further comprises a hard buffer element cooperating with the soft buffer element. The hard buffer element is resting with its entire contact surface on the bottom of the lower end or foot of the cylinder.
This prior art buffer system is capable to safely take up impacts having excess pressure as well as idle impacts while having a high useful life. However, due to the contact between the hard buffer element and the bottom of the cylinder foot, each impact generates an unpleasant body noise which is a nuisance to the operator. Under extreme conditions the buffer element may be subject to a substantial deformation, whereby the buffer elements may be damaged due to inner friction and heat up.